Yazawa-kun
by Hanoommaly
Summary: Everyone knows Nico Yazawa. On the other hand, nobody knows Seishirou Yazawa. Born between Nico and Kokoro, Sei is a simple person. After reuniting with his siblings after five years, he can't help but think about making at least some significance in his own life. Determined to maintain his lifestyle, he fails to realize that his 'simple life' was nearing its end.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Another male fic, another shitfest.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone knows Yazawa Nico.

A happy and upbeat character who never fails to put a smile on people's faces.

Underneath that image though is an aggressive girl who often approaches tedious situations with a huge scowl.

However, once in a while, she can be a genuinely nice person. Well, once every blue moon that is.

Almost three months after the event in Akiba Dome, she now resides with her family in Tokyo as a retired School Idol and college student.

She lives with her two parents, two younger sisters and little brother in a small, yet peaceful apartment building.

This is what everyone knows about Yazawa Nico.

However, there was one thing not a lot knew about her.

* * *

"Sei-chan, wake up! Look at that!"

I wasn't sleeping at all, though.

My hood covered the upper half of my face and my right cheek was glued to the window , so I couldn't blame him if he thought that.

As for what my uncle wanted me to look at, I would be lying if I said it wasn't worth my time. Overlooking the cloudy sunset was the Rainbow Bridge of Tokyo, which glowed in all its radiance, its colors reflecting the water underneath it. It made me smile a bit. It has been a while since I've seen it.

"It looks the same as ever" I comment.

"Isn't that a good thing? Hahaha!"

"Probably. It's not like I've gotten used to seeing it"

"Take it from someone who sees it every day. This is a sight you just can't get used to"

"Huh, I'll have to agree"

My name is Yazawa Seishirou. 16 years old, second year high school.

Before I moved to Tokyo, I lived with my uncle. Due to financial problems, my parents were only able to handle the needs of four kids if they were to move to the big city where they would need to work all day long. Now, seven years later, it seems working full time earned them a new apartment, enough money to enroll kids to private schools and a place for their 16 year old son.

Though it may sound like I was abandoned, it's not like that at all. Every other week, my mom visits the house and grabs onto me like a sea urchin would an unfortunate man's leg. And every day, she would call me and ask all the same 'mom questions'. 'Are you okay?' 'How's school?' 'Do you have any problems?'. As for my dad, he visits more often than mom and we talk occasionally.

It's almost as though they never left at all, which makes me both happy and embarrassed. Just try having your mom who's working on the other side of the country calling you in the middle of classes.

However, the same can't be said about my siblings. The last time I saw any of them was about three

Let me start with the youngest.

I didn't witness Kotarou's birth nor have I made any sort of impact in his life. The last time I saw him was in a family photo five years ago on his first birthday. From what I've seen in pictures, he's wearing my sister's old clothes, which I used to do before I realized the difference between boy and girl. Funny, he looks almost like me when I was his age.  
I find it doubtful that my parents, as they are, haven't shown him any pictures of me. Well, not much has changed anyway, since then. My hair is still a mess, my eyes are still dead-looking as ever and my voice still makes me sound like a Shonen Manga protagonist going through a state of depression.  
Though, I can argue, I look pretty good when I try.

Kokoro and Kokoa were like Yin and Yang. A calm, well-mannered young lady and a rabid wild animal; or so that's what it was like in my babysitting days. At the time, they were both still very young. Though they probably remember me, I highly doubt anything's changed with these two. From the looks of things, they still seem to be the same pair of little devils I used to take care of and give baths.  
Now that they're about nine years old, I don't think I'd need to help them wash themselves.

Lastly, there was Nico.  
Though it would have been great to see how much she's changed over the years, the media made it almost impossible. The last time I saw a picture of her was about six seconds ago on a billboard and the last time I heard her voice was about several minutes ago on a radio interview.  
Ever since she debuted as a School Idol, my classmates wouldn't stop pestering me to get them an autograph from her. I became fabulously known as 'Yazawa Nico's Little Brother'. I sometimes wonder if the other three go through the same thing every day of their lives.

Though being a school idol is tough, so is being related to one.

* * *

The last time I was in Tokyo was during a vacation to visit our relatives to celebrate Christmas.

I don't remember most of what happened but I remember we toured along the streets. I remember walking down certain paths I'm seeing as the car drives closer and closer to the Yazawa home.

Do I feel nervous? A little. I mean, they haven't seen me for almost five years, the four of them. Sometimes, I think about what they think of me. Being gone for a good chunk of their lives must have taken a toll on their view of me as a brother.

Maybe I should be a little bit more nervous, but someone like me can't really argue if they've created some kind of barrier and removed me from the picture.

Okay, that sounds a bit too cruel, but hey, anything can happen!

That is literally, the worst thing that could happen, if they don't even like me anymore. That's something I can't blame them for after being gone for so long but I'm sure they'll understand.

Hopefully...

Ugh...

* * *

"We're here, kiddo!"

The apartment building looked fairly old but it was cozy, in its own way. I wouldn't mind renting out a room here when I get older.

"Yeah... I'm here..." We climbed up the elevator carrying my things and made our way to the front door of the apartment. It was already late at night, about 7pm yet my palms were sweating just a bit. Spring had just started but the cold air did nothing to calm down my nerves.

"What, don't tell me you're nervous? They don't even know you were coming!"

...

 **They don't what!?**

"W-Why are you telling me this only now!?"

"Well, your folks wanted it to be a surprise for the kids! Right now, the kids think you're me, coming over to live with them for a bit"

Are you kidding me!? My own siblings who I haven't seen in five years aren't expecting me to come through this door!?

It'll be beyond humiliating if they don't even recognize me! Heck, they might have even forgotten they had an older brother! Oh, god why!

And wait, are you saying they agreed to have my uncle stay over!?

Ugh, snap out of it, Sei. Thinking negatively will get you nowhere! "Who thought up this plan, anyway!?"

My uncle raised his hand and gave a shy smile. "Hehe, I did."

I paused and let my stress flow right through me and out before I said something else.

"I hate you, uncle..."

"Hahaha! Don't look so down!"

"This is the kind of news you tell me on the way, not _here_ of all places" I pout.

"Well, shall we?" He clasps his hands on the knob, looking at me with a smile, as though asking me if I'm ready.

I don't know. Was I ready to face my siblings again?

Seeing their faces is one thing, but actually meeting them was another.

I really have no choice but to suck it up.

As soon as I straighten my back, Uncle knocks on the door. I hear almost instantly someone rushing over to open it up.

He opens the door, and my vision is filled with a bright glow.

* * *

I heard several voices I haven't heard in a long time.

As soon as the door unlocked, Uncle barged into the room with a haughty laugh, leaving me behind out in the cold. 'Stay here and wait for my cue', he told me. It was hard not to when the harsh post-winter wind is freezing my entire body. if they were going to pull this kind of surprise, they better do it quick! There is a possibility I could die, you know!?

Okay, I might be complaining too much, but no one can really stand cold _this_ bad.

When I looked over at the open door, I saw them; three very familiar little kids rushing to the old man.

"Oh! Uncle's here!"

"Uncle! Good evening"

"Hun...cle...?"

 _Kokoro, Kokoa and Kotarou._

I tried to hide my grin under my scarf. The last time I saw them together was far too long ago. They had rushed to my uncle and gave him a big hug, altogether pushing him downward. The strangest thing was they all look about the same as in every photo my parents showed me, which was creepy, but kind of cute, too.

Over my uncle, I saw my parents standing, trying to hide their obvious excitement. It's hard to believe none of them were suspicious of the two.

I tried to look over, my parents spotted me immediately, only getting more excited. How can anyone be more excited, you ask? My mother is now hopping up and down, hiding her face. That raises some pretty serious questions. However, my siblings were all focused on my uncle now.

"Aye! How have you kids been? My, you're all so grown up!"

"We grew tall too!" Kokoro said putting her hand over her head.

"Except for Onee-chan, hehe" The other girl snickered.

"Shhh! Kokoa, don't say that!" Kokoro howled, putting her hand over her mouth.

Speaking of Nico, I heard she'd be here too. There isn't a sign of her anywhere. Though, I knew she was here somewhere, and this is totally not because there are six pairs of shoes visible after the front door. Call it brotherly intuition.

With a clap, Mom steps in to stop all the ruckus. "Alright, everyone. Let's not get too excited"

"Ehhh? Why? Uncle is living with us, right?" Kokoa questioned. "Shouldn't we be excited?"

Mom put on a huge grin and put her hand on Kokoa's cheek. "Well, here's the thing, Kokoa. Me, dad and uncle here have a special surprise for all of you so you can save your excitement for later"

"What kind of surprise?" Kokoa tilted her head, confused. She turned to uncle, who seemed like he was also trying to hold back a smile. Can't really tell if I can't see his face. The other kids seemed confused as well

Still trying to suppress her excitement, she pat her head and gave the child a warm smile. "You'll see, honey" she told her with a sweetened tone to her voice.

"When?" All three asked in unison, probably getting impatient. I can't blame them. A child can only wait for so long, especially these three.

Just as Mom was about to speak, a familiar girl came out from the corner. It's a girl I've seen on TV, posters, billboards and online; adored by thousands, probably millions of people. However, instead of her usual nonchalant smile, she looked like she was ready to strangle someone. Her face was full of green oil and a few cucumber slices covered parts of her face.

I've seen this before; one time a few years ago, the rest in my nightmares. Even now, I feel like running away and calling for the police.

"Mouuuu, what's all this ruckus about?" She complained, crossing her arms.

"Ah, Nico! You're just in time for the big announcement!" Mom said, folding her hands.

"Hah? Is this about the move-in? Cause I can clearly see uncle standing right there" She turns her head to the man standing in front of me, apparently surprised as well by Nico's Hulk look.

Uncle yelped. "W-Well, kind of, Nicocchi" He explains, nervously scratching his head. "It's more like a surprise, for you and the kids here"

"Surprise?" She turns to mom. Now everyone was looking at her.

"Well, since you all can't wait, let me do a bit of explaining" She stands up and starts talking again. "You see, Uncle will not be moving in with us!" Everyone appeared confused, yet none of them spoke and allowed mom to continue. "Someone else will be taking his place! Someone reeaaally special! So try now to guess who-!"

"Onii-chan?"  
I hadn't noticed that Kokoro was peeking behind uncle. I stood frozen, watching the girl stare at me with wide eyes. They seemed to be shaking, looking like she was about to cry. "I-Is that really you...?" She asked me, who stood silent. I was nervous, I'll admit, but maybe because it was so unexpected that she'd peek behind uncle.

"Huh!? Onii-chan!?" Kokoa rushed to Kokoro's side, and now two pairs of eyes were looking right at me.

I had no choice but to speak. "L-Long time no see, you two. Ahehe..." I tried to put up my best smile but the cold air was tickling my hands. Or was that just my shaking? "M-My, you guys have really grown u-" I suddenly feel my body fall over as two small girls tackled me down.

"O-Onii-chan! It's really you! I - *sniffle* - mwissed you!"  
"Onii-haaaan!"Tears and drops of snot fell on my jacket as the two of them pinned me down. It made me realize how selfish my thinking was. The fact that I even thought they'd forgotten or would belittle me was all from stupid fear. I never stopped and thought about how much I would mean to these two, who spent most of their childhood under my care. The very thought of having someone they care so much about, yet so far out of reach. I wonder how long they've been wanting to see me again.

I would cry with these two if the situation weren't so hilarious. My own stupidity and their reactions were so out of this world, or rather, my world. I could do nothing more but just hug them back and say, "I missed you guys, too"

"Sei..."  
It didn't take me too long to notice the facial oiled girl standing in front of us. I put the two girls down and stood to face her. She looked a bit grumpy but, nonetheless, looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hey, Nico-nee. I-It's been a while-"

"Five years" She interrupted. "Not a single word from you. No postcard, no letter, no email, no nothing. You don't even visit on holidays. So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"E-Ehhrmm..." Nothing. I had no excuse for my lack of initiative to try to contact them. I always told myself I would but the next day but I always hold back. It's too unexpected, I would tell myself. But seeing how my sisters felt just now, I feel too guilty to even make up an excuse. "N-No excuses, really. I-"

This is the first time my body's been tackled twice within several minutes.

"Stupid... You let your siblings wait five years because of some dumb reason" Her green oiled face was sticking to my shirt but I didn't mind, really. "The next time you do that, I won't forgive you"

I put my hand on her head and lightly caressed it. "I missed you too, Nico-nee"

* * *

"So! That was the plan! At first, anyway"

As we were having dinner, Dad tried to explain the entire plan of telling everyone that uncle was moving in when, in fact, it was me. Just so everyone knows, I did not agree to the plan. It sounded too corny, overused and just lame. But I couldn't really complain since they were so excited about doing it.

Well, what's done is done.

"Lame" See, even Nico agrees. "You could have been a bit more creative, and you _had_ to have uncle involved, huh?"

"I just played along, hehe"

"Well, it seemed fun so we wanted to try it out" Mom said with an awkward smile. "We didn't know it would backfire the way it did"

It didn't really backfire. It would have been probably the same reactions.

"So, why again is Sei living here?" Nico asked.

"Well, there are two reasons" Mom begins to explain. "One, Sei-chan here took a special test and got a scholarship for a school here in Tokyo. And two, since you're moving in with Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan for college, we thought maybe he could use your room instead of renting out an apartment"

"Huuuh? Isn't that a bit too... convenient?" I thought the exact same thing, Nico-nee. Fate works in mysterious ways, or so hey say it does.

"Oh, and I never asked! Sei, since you're starting next week, which school were you enrolled to?" She asked me. Wait, so they don't even know which school I'm going to attend!? Just how much did Uncle cover up?

"UTX Academy" I said.

And at that moment, everyone but Uncle and Kotarou spat their drinks out.

* * *

 **And so that's that. The story will exclusively revolve around Sei's perspective as it is, well, _Yazawa-kun_ and not _Yazawa-kun and Friends_. **

**Of course, the rest of Muse will make an appearance and a few may, in fact, make an impact on Sei's new life in Tokyo. And if you haven't noticed, the story is set post-movie, but there will be no spoilers (As there is nothing to spoil about the film, really, and almost all the jokes in the series are re-used in the film)**

 **So, I hope you stick around and follow me on this shitfest! Feedback is always appreciated, negative, positive or possibly death threats.**

 **Y'all stay safe wherever you are! Hanoomaly out.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**And so the shitfest continues...**_

 _ **Well, can't really argue with the results of putting out a story like this. 85 views isn't too... atrocious. It did better than all the other ones though so that's a thing.**_

 _ **And I will admit the first chapter was draggy, boring, over-the-top and awkward but I will try to improve my craft however I can.**_

 _ **So long as there is at least one reader out there willing to go through this bullshit, I will gladly keep writing.**_

 _ **Let the Not-Gay festival commence!**_

* * *

Living in the countryside meant needing to cope with many things. Intense climate, rocky pathways and the ear-shattering noise of the cicadas in the summer. However, it did have its fair share of benefits, namely the fresh air, peaceful community, quiet mornings and, above all, the uncrowded streets. And, despite the troubles, I live happily in that peaceful and quiet town.

However, at the state it was in, being underpopulated and small, there were things that weren't exactly maintainable. And if you don't already know, I mean the education system.

Mikan High had a great reputation for being the only school in the district whilst only having 20 students total. Yes, twenty. A total of twenty students took up the entirety of the Mikan High student body. As for the school itself, it was a fairly large school with two interconnecting buildings, both with two floors with enough rooms for over five hundred students.  
Some of the teachers did tell me, at a time, the school was fairly populated. However, due to some family problems, bought-out land (which hasn't been touched in decades) and newer school programs and jobs in other places, the townspeople started moving out. And as they started to decrease, as did the students, which explains how we ended up in this state. By the first day, there were only four freshmen, including myself.

Life in Mikan was pleasant. The students were friendly to each other. There were no strangers among us seeing how very few we were. The teachers were also just as nice, only five of them teaching about six different subjects each. The silent yet lighthearted atmosphere always seems to put my mind at ease, rain or shine.

There were a total of three organizations available; the light music club, the wind instruments club and the student council. One can tell easily that, more than anything else, our school was oriented with music, mostly. Well, the students were at least.  
Being the only member of the light music club, I spent my days alone in the clubroom doing almost nothing. Nevertheless, I had my peace and quiet. It was nice to have visitors come by once in a while but more than ninety percent of the time, the room was empty, containing only me, myself and I.

Of course, in the event that someone wanted to join, I practiced guitar everyday waiting for the day the club actually becomes functional.

Actually, such is the case with all the clubs. Neither have the sufficient members to do anything outside of practice. The wind instruments club couldn't do anything without more than ten members and all the seniors were busy with student council work.

But still, we hoped that one day, the school would become bigger.

That day never came.

Two months into the school year, Mikan was approached by a committee formed by the administrators of multiple schools and countryside institutions that appeared to be in the same situation as us, that is, our low student capacity.

Because multiple schools, including ours, aren't able to clear their debts and various land-use expenses, they were forced to take part in a special program, where the students from these various schools will be sent to other renowned institutions around the country. Of course, only the ones part of the program.  
The committee had apparently chosen the 10 different schools with the lowest student capacities. Though Mikan didn't have the least, the news that got me most was that among the ten schools, the one that harbored the highest amount only had 60 students attending classes.  
This made me quite bitter, as there are possibly other schools that could have gotten this chance but weren't given the opportunity.

But I wonder. Were we chosen because we had the lowest amount, or because we didn't have School Idols to save us? Ever since School Idol group Muse's success of saving their school through popularity, others seemed to follow suit. Though, I have to find these attempts ridiculous, as not many people would move to the far-off countryside just to be in the same school as their favorite school idols, but I applaud their efforts. And who knows, I could be completely wrong.

The program was simple- the students of each school in the 1st and 2nd year would take a test. The higher the score, the better the school. The schools that offered slots had enough for all the students in the Top 10 altogether, excluding seniors, which was nice of them.

But, that wasn't really enough to sway the depressed hearts of Mikan.

Despite all the big names the committee waved at our faces, all of us had agreed to wing the test. If there was anything Mikan was known for it was being the lousiest bunch of students in the country, and we took pride in such a title. Smart or not, we were all equally alike so we agreed to let this one final test's results allow Mikan's name to go down in history.

Unfortunately for us, the test was ultimately easy. We all moaned about how basic it was, and this is many thanks to all the extra study our teachers gave us. Though I was happy, I would have been happier with the original outcome, with all of us flunking. But in the end, we all went home with smiles, except I felt a little bad for hoping we all failed.

However, that was the least of my worries.

The following month, we all received letters of our scores and sure enough, we all passed with flying colors. The first thing we did? Like any group of friends after a test, we all compared scores. It was surprising that most of us made it to the top 50s and not too many of us seemed surprised, to say the least.

Along with the score, each student had either a transfer or a scholarship letter. Transfer letters were for the ones who scored below the Top 15, who would be transferred to different public high schools around the area, all costs covered save for the tuition fee. Scholarships were an entirely different deal. We're talking about free passage into elite private schools, the ones that gave parents a run for their money (literally). There were no transportation costs to be covered as the private schools listed all had dorms within or near the actual institution so all they really had to do was move. Anyone able to get to a school like that is sure to have been endowed with unbelievable luck.

If that were so, then God has thus smiled upon me...

 _'Greetings and Congratulations!_

 _You, Mr. Seishirou Yazawa, have managed to score among the Top 15 students with scores rising above 94% of the total! Therefore, you have been granted a scholarship to the esteemed UTX Academy in Tokyo! There, you will be provided with a dormitory and school uniform, all costs covered of course._

 _More details are placed on the letter from the school itself!_

 _Thank you for your compliance and have a good day!_

 _Signed, ***** Academic Committee'_

At first, I couldn't believe my eyes. The second time around, I think I had a heart attack.

And so... well, you know the rest. Because I conveniently had a place to stay in Tokyo, I moved in with my parents just as my sister had conveniently left the house to live with her friends. I am not lying. Everything was so perfectly placed, I think God fated me to be a student in UTX. Though this was exciting news, only two people in the school had gotten to the Top 15, and the other, a good friend of mine, was going to Kyoto. When they realized I was moving to UTX, they were all snickering and punching my gut, calling me a lucky dude. Well, I had heard about the 1:12 boy girl ratio of the school's capacity so that made me pretty happy.

What made them depressed was my moving to Tokyo.

We shed a few tears (Well, they did. I didn't see the point in tears, but I was sad) and shared a final meal together. It wasn't like I was going away forever. I told them I would visit during summer break, which gave them a bit of hope. And so, the two of us, my friend and I, left our small town and went our separate ways into wherever fate would take us.

 _Well, here I am._

Standing tall and mighty right before my eyes was the ever commended UTX Academy. Unlike the usual widespread model of a high school, it was a tall and wide building full of glass panes. True to the brochure, the roof was large enough to hold concerts with half a thousand spectators. The front door had a large screen playing music videos. Oh, and don't get me started at the front door. There were more entrances than there were windows in a normal classroom. Each door had panels took attendance of the students electronically, which only made me more nervous.

Oh, and here's the best part.

 **Every single student walking into the school were GIRLS.** I couldn't find a single male anywhere and judging from the size of the student body, I find it hard to believe the ratio was 1:12. It should be way lower than that. I'm not saying no guys is a bad thing as it is a man's dream come true to be surrounded by pretty girls but I did feel lonely, almost like I'm an alien in a distant, far off world.

And that's not the end of it. All the girls that passed me by took one glance at my uniform and made strange looks which made me shiver to my toes. If I were to describe how I felt, it was like the first day of high school, except a lot more pressuring.

 _Mom, Dad, Nico-nee... I'm sorry I thought you spitting your drinks the other night was silly. I now see it was very justifiable._

But, if I were to make at least one remark before entering these halls, it would be-

"This place is huge..."

 _Is it me or did someone just take the words right out of my mouth?  
_

Standing right next to me, a boy whose face looked dazed beyond belief, stood next to me, staring at the huge building before us. It took me a second to realize his uniform - a white blazer over a black undershirt with white slacks, the UTX uniform. I thought my eyes were deceiving me but it was what I thought it was- another male student of UTX!

The boy had messy hair and stood just as tall as me. Though he would come off as overzealous, he looked like the first one between the two of us to get a girlfriend in this place. Though, it didn't take long for him to notice me standing right next to him.

"Hm...?"

"..."

"Oh my! Another male! I'm so glad!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me around. It's nice we were thinking the same thing but his underwhelming gesture might make me puke. "Alright! Now we can both enter the educational institute! Please, call me Natsu! Natsu Edogawa! Nice to meet you!" He put out his hand and offered a shake, which I took.

"My pleasure. What do you mean by enter?"

"Ah, you see, Sei-san, I've been standing here because I was frightened that I'd be standing out quite a little there" That's true. So we were in the same situation. I'm glad I can find someone to relate to. And on the first day, too! But there was something that was bothering me quite a bit.

"Um... Dude..."

"Yes, friend?"

"What's with the accent?" It bothered me too much not to ask him.

Silence. He twitched a bit. And then he cracked. After that, he let out a huge sigh. "Caught red handed, ain't I? Damn'd fancy ass talk'n"

Just as I thought. If someone told me I'd be going to a rich kids' school the following week, of course I'd cover all signs of being a country bumpkin.

"Well, y'see, man, country hicks don' do good in tight schools like this'n... Well, thas' what my sister taught me"

"I completely understand. See, I'm from out of town too so..."

"Huh? Really!?"

If I we were going to be the only male students in this school (which I find almost likely) then it's best that we became friends. "Name's Sei. Seishirou Yazawa"

* * *

"So you're from Nagoya?"

"A small town near Nagoya, to be clear. Nadalotta students 'round. There were, like, sev'nty of us left so the committee dog gone got us and we took the test. The next month, I was'n the Top 15 and... well, here I am. But still, 'am a bit disappoint'd I ain't the only dude in school. Woulda been a grand harem for me, hehehe"

We spent some time outside, looking at the building, since class wouldn't start in another thirty minutes. We both got drinks and just watched as more girls passed us by, going to school.

"Natsu-san-"

"Jus' Natsu's good"

"Natsu, don't you feel sad for leaving your hometown?"

"Hmm..." He tapped his drink and began to think. "A bit, yeah. Darn'd place was the best. Nadalotta us to go 'round so we mostly lived breakin' rules and stuff. I miss my friends too. Irreplaceable bunch they were" Almost like us. "Anyway, how 'bout you?"

"Same case. Really is something, to be suddenly sent to some other place out of nowhere..." After a bit of talking, I learned that Natsu was also from an undesirable school and took the test. He was one of three students to make it to UTX Academy out of the Top 15. So far, he hasn't learned that I am the little brother of a competent and popular School Idol, and I would be very happy if things remained that way. But, of course, it doesn't take too long for people to notice.

"So... Seishirou Yazawa... Hehe, it's like yer related to Nico Yazawa, havin' the same name'n all" Of course he'd know her. Who in Japan doesn't know her?

"Hehe... Pretty funny..."

After a few more minutes of small talk, we both headed inside and lined up with all the girls. From the corner of my eye, I notice two other guys which made me feel a bit more welcome. We took our IDs and had them scanned for attendance. The next thing I knew, the two of use were in the lobby, watching as tons of cute girls went ahead to the escalators and elevators going to their classrooms.

"Boy, this place's too fancy for me..."

"I get wat y'mean... I mean- I understand" It can't be helped that once within the premises, you'd want to act your best. Me, I just needed to straighten my back so I don't easily come off as a loser. Well, I am one, sort of, just not the kind society makes one out to be.

"I think we should head to our classrooms. What class are you in?" I check mine quickly, just so I have a gist of where to go if I get lost.

Class 1-D

"Class 1-B"

Huh. I had thought they'd put two test passers in the same class but I guess I was wrong. "Well, I guess this is where we part ways"

"Guesso. Hey, I'll see ya in lunch. I'll buy ya a juice box if yer up for it"

"I'll take it"

* * *

Judging from the class capacity and given ratio, I reckoned there would be at least two or three boys per class which isn't too bad, since most design colleges have the same situations. However, my case was entirely different.

Class 1-D. The classroom was huge, with about 45 students. Though I did tell myself to man up and introduce myself with a straight face, the very fact that the classroom was filled with nothing but girls made me sweat quite a bit.

"My name is Seishirou Yazawa. P-Please take care of me"

Almost immediately, I heard whispers among the students about, you guessed it, my last name. "Yazawa? Like the Idol?" "Is he related to her?" "Is he...?"

"Now, now. Settle down, class. We're all happy to have you here, Yazawa-kun" The teacher remarked. "Now please, take a seat-"

"Wait!" Out of nowhere, a student got up, raising her hand. "Y-Yazawa-san! A-Are you by any chance related to Nico Yazawa!?"

My mom always taught me that lying was a bad thing and through my years of watching various TV dramas, lying always made things worse. Now that the question's been popped in front of a couple dozen witnesses, I had no choice.

"Y-Yes, I am..."

The next thing I knew, I was flocked by large masses and uncountable questions.

* * *

 _ **And so ends the Love Live chapter without a single Muse character.**_

 _ **Again, feedback appreciated. Any kind will do.**_

 _ **Read on and thanks again for the support!**_

 _ **Hanoo, out.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Didn't expect feedback but that is great!  
**_

 _ **Therefore, I will relay a special piece of information exclusively for you all. I will do this every time I feel like it.**_

 _ **(Special Info #1: Though I have the story planned out to an extent, I have not decided whether or not Sei will earn himself a Harem. And because of recent anime I've seen, definitelynotLoveHina, I have been more than inclined to grant Sei this heavenly gift.)**_

 _ **And so we continue.**_

* * *

Natsu was laughing at me. Though I should take offense to that, it was well deserved.

Honestly, if someone told me I was going to be mobbed by a bunch of girls from different classes all within five seconds, I should have just changed my name. I could have borrowed Natsu's and called it a day. Though these all seem like stupid ideas, what the hell was I supposed to do? Just let this happen knowing the great pain that lies ahead of me? Well sorry but I'm no muscle man. Go ahead and try it. If someone so much as twists my arm, I'm sure it'll pop right off.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" Natsu continued to laugh. I was getting irritated, yes, but why should I stop him? Besides, "it's only funny if it isn't you", or so the saying goes. I'll let him enjoy his little party. But then his laugh started getting louder.

"Can you quiet it down? We might get caught up here"

"Ah..." He paused momentarily to wipe a few tears of joy. "Sorry, Sei. But dang. Who wudda thunk that you'd be Nico Yazawa's lil' brother! I suspected it but I was too late, eh? But I was all, 'No way!' and threw the entire idea out the window. 'Sides, right now, I'm guessin' you're popular with the girls now"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ya really dunno? Well, all the girls won' stop talkin' 'bout ya. How yer Nico-Nico's lil' bro and all, plus you got the looks, man!"

I wanted to ask him, since when was my image anywhere near that of an ideal male? Sure, my hair looks nice but everything from the forehead to my toes gives off the impression of some sadistic killer. Pale skin, squinty eyes, obvious eye bags and slumped shoulders are attractive?

"In an alternate universe, yeah"

"Aww. Don't be so hard on yourself. Pretty sure there's a girl out there with a taste for guys like you" If that were true, then I truly pity that girl. There are, really other guys out there more capable. Me? I don't have the time to think about having a girlfriend. Though it sounds nice, I do doubt I'll be able to maintain my lifestyle.

Natsu and I sat on the roof trying to avoid any crowd. Though it would be unrealistic to think these sophisticated girls would have some sort of hive mentality and are keeping up their search for me, I'm still not taking my chances. Besides, I liked it way better up here.

"Anyway, 'bout your sister..."

"Not you too..."

Natsu began waving his hands in denial. "W-Waiddaminute! Tha's not what I wus gun' ask!" He let out a sigh before speaking again. "Well... 'Cordin to some site, Nico Yazawa only had three siblings. One lil' brother and two sisters. How come no'un ever menshunned you? I mean, yer her family, right?"

I didn't know how to answer other than- "It's complicated" It wasn't that I'd rather not talk about it but it was hard to explain my situation. But for whatever it's worth, I did try to give Natsu the gist of everything. He nodded a few times until I finally finished.

"Dang... To not be with yer family for so long... An' ya didn't even get mad?"

"I don't think so... So far as I can remember. They were always in touch" Natsu wasn't the first to react this way. Everyone I've told about my situation always seemed to look sorry for me. It made me uncomfortable so I did the best I can to look happy in front of everyone else. Though almost honest, I just can't feel like them. I always regarded my family as always there. They weren't going anywhere, nor was I. What was the point of missing them? The distance between a person from his family, I wonder how a normal person must feel...

"A-Ah, you know what, let's drop the topic. Ya don't look too good"

It took me a while to realize what he was talking about. The window that separated us from the city below was showing an image of a sad looking me. Was I just caught looking sentimental!? "Dang..." I wipe my eyes and try to look a bit more confident. "It's alright. Just thinking about a few things. Anyway, lunch is almost over. I think we should head back..."

"'Aight.." After Natsu gave me his promised drink, I headed straight back for my classroom. Of course, I wasn't too welcomed. It was still the first day after all. Though some did ask me where I was, I just told them I was walking around. Not entirely false, but not very true either. A few moments later, we had our orientation. Standard procedure for most high schools. Though, I did manage to get a glimpse at the world famous A-Rise on stage. I swear I heard Natsu shouting somewhere in the crowd. Come to think of it, only knowing him for a few hours, Natsu Edogawa is a pretty nice guy. He's an outgoing guy which is not exactly a character I expected to find out in this school.

So far, he was the only person I've talked to thus far. Though, it's pretty excusable, it being the first day and all. But still, it would have been nice if I had talked to a few more people today. Kind of depressing, leaving school at such a low note.

As soon as the first day of classes came to an end, Natsu and I started walking to our homes. Though, I did stop by his first, just to see what the dorms were like.

Well... One can only guess what it would look like. Though I was expecting much more, I'd say this was better than the norm. It was your basic dorm setup with a few techy things here and there like automated curtains and a remotely adjustable bed. Plus hot water for the showers. To anyone used to living in dorms, this place was a dream come true.

I let out a whistle in admiration. "This is pretty... clean"

"Really, that's the best part 'bout it, hehehehe. Make yourself at home" Natsu bashfully rubs his nape. "Oh, and check this out!" Hastily, he proceeds to his closet and rummaged through his stuff. As I browsed around his room, on his bedside, I found a picture of someone I think I knew. As I looked closer, it became pretty evident. On top of a stage, a teenager stood on-stage, holding out a guitar. He had a strong smile and, even from a picture, I can hear the recurring melody from his defined strumming.

"Ah, that's-"

"Kyousuke-san, lead guitarist for the Marauders back in the 80s"

"You're a fan too!? Wherave ya been all mah life!? These guys are based as hell, y'know!?"

The Marauders. Back in the day, these guys were all the rage. At the time, rock music was literally banned from a lot of all-girls schools around his area. To counter, he would install a guitar on the intercom and woo the girls with his music. Soon, he was caught and was given due punishment for his behavior. After a while, he stopped but came back with even more members, meaning more instruments. That's how the Marauders were born. For a while, they remained completely anonymous, releasing songs by the number. And when their graduation was closing in, they held their one and only live show during a festival at Otonokizaka High before never showing their faces again.

Meaning, this picture must have been from that time.

"I have a similar one back home. Or rather, my new home"

For a good number of hours, we started talking about music, mostly underground. He had selective tastes but there was no denying our admiration for Marauders. Sometimes, I wish they would come back. I'd like to play with them sometime. Though, I'm not the best, and I did stop practicing for a few months since the tests began, I will try my best, if given the chance.

"Eh!? So, you play too!?"

"Just sometimes"

"KUUUUU, how much cooler can ya get!?"

Flattered, I hide my embarrassed look. "C-Can you not?"

"Eh? But you really are cool, man. Like, wicked! I wish I could play guitar like you..."

"Quit it. I might blush"

"Heeeh? But you really are"

"Stop!" One humble weakness of mine is my ability to get embarrassed easily when flattered. This has been a recurring problem since I was a kid. I was never once offended when someone made fun of me or said something negative about me. But, whenever someone sets expectations for me, I become nervous and lose trust that I could exceed the standards these people set for me. It's nerve wracking, honestly.

As soon as the clock struck seven, I stood and made my way to leave. "Eh? A'ready?"

"Well, I have a few errands I need to run. I just came today since I had time"

"Feel free to come on by, an'time" He offered.

And with that, I left the apartments. Though it would have been nice to live here, I'd feel like I'd find more warmth in my own. Which reminds me, my mom asked me to go buy her sweets. Though she said it was for all of us to share, knowing my mom, she'd probably just sneak some out while no one is looking. Just like everyone else in the family, she was sweet in her own way.

Before I left, I asked Natsu if he knew a good sweets shop. He recommended a shop called 'Homura's'. He didn't say much about it but I figure it was better than scouting all of Tokyo just to find a good sweets store. It was the first month of Spring still and it was only mildly cold. I didn't need a jacket but I did feel a few goosebumps here and there.

As I neared the location, and this is according to Waze which isn't really famous around Japan, I started to get thirsty and, conveniently, like everything else that's happened to me the past months, there was a vending machine just right next to me. It had quite the spot as it stood on a corner before a road going up to a shrine. I had to acknowledge it since anyone planning on going up those steps might want a drink first.

"Well, it can't hurt" I took out my wallet and began rummaging around, looking for enough for a mango juice drink. It was all change but it was good enough. Just, thank goodness nothing was slipping off-

My hand slipped and, suddenly, all the coins fell on the ground. I felt my face form a sort of shocked look. The ones you only see in anime.

"Agh!" I started to pick them all up one by one. As soon as I picked up the third coin, I see, from the corner of my eye, a person walk over to me.

"Erm, mind if I help?" It was a girl's voice. It was familiar somehow but I couldn't put my finger on it. But that wasn't what was important. If I was given help, then I'll gladly take it.

"Sure" After we had picked everything up, I let out a long sigh. "Ah... Thanks"

"No problem. Happy to help" She hands me my coins politely and right as I was going to get my drink, I see her face.

Her hair was a mixture of ginger and brown, with some of it tied to a side ponytail to her left. Her face was puffy, like cotton candy, except brighter. Her eyes were a clear blue where I could see my dazed expression from. And finally, there was that smile I've only ever seen in posters and billboards. Of all the people I would meet today, I never expected one of them to be her.

Honoka Kousaka.

"I-Is something wrong...? I-Is there something on my face!?" She began reacting and this was because I didn't catch myself staring at her. Damn, for a second there, I think I was mesmerized. It wasn't every day you'd met a cute girl like that, especially someone like her; the all-around and outgoing leader of Muse.

"Ah, it's nothing. Here, let me get you a drink"

"Heh!? Really!? Thanks, mister! I'll have an oolong tea!" Without even a second of humility, I punch in the numbers for both our drinks. And what's with the mister? Do I really look that old to her. Besides, I'm supposed to be two years younger, aren't I?

I hand her her drink and take a good sip out of mine. Now would be a great time to ask her if I'm going the right way. "Say, miss... Honoka, am I right?"

"Eh!? How'd you know my name!?" Shouldn't she be used to being called out by strangers? Especially when you're a national music sensation?

"Well, everyone knows who you are, anyway..."

"Oh... Well, that's true..." She bashfully replies.

"Anyway, I was hoping you'd get me to a certain place. A sweets shop called Homura's. Ever heard of it?"

With a glow in her face, she takes both my hands and presses them on hers. "Eh!? So you're a customer!?"

"...Huh?"

"You're looking for our shop, right!? Let's go! It's just this way!"

"B-But..."

And so, there I was. Like a blizzard, this girl who barely knew who I was, dragged me to a place. A place far from where I usually stood.

A place I hoped to never reach.

* * *

 _ **Apologies for the short chapter.  
**_

 _ **Didn't have much ideas to dump on this one.**_

 _ **Anywho, that was Chapter Two! Thanks again for the support.**_

 _ **Please leave feedback. Any will do.**_

 _ **Once more, Hanoo out.**_


End file.
